Seijuro
by Akari0415
Summary: "Seijuurou-kun" datang lagi, menyebutkan namanya secara kasual dan mudahnya, terdengar merdu seperti musik di telinga Akashi. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir pink tipis sang Bayangan... tingkah Kuroko membuat Akashi jadi sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Terjemahan dari fiksi "Seijuro" by KazueHiromi


**Seijuro**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © KazueHiromi**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik KazueHiromi dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari Seijuro by KazueHiromi**

 **Selamat membaca** **:)**

Akashi Seijuurou, karena kurangnya penjelasan sekarang berhadapan dengan sebuah kenyataan, yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia tidak bisa lari atau tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membuat yang "berbelok" menjadi sesuatu yang berada di bawah kendalinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuurou merasa dia di serang dengan cara yang aneh.

Lututnya untuk beberapa alasan bergetar dengan sendirinya dan pikirannya yang biasa tenang dengan mudah di hancur leburkan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya dan parahnya lagi dia melamun dan tidak fokus.

Biasanya dia sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki apapun yang terjadi karena dia benci perasaan menjadi lemah. Karena dia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi pada situasi ini atau pada seseorang di balik ini, atau satu-satunya orang yang menjadi kelemahannya.

Si _Panthom_ _Player_ , Kuroko Tetsuya. Benar si Pemain bayangan adalah alasan kenapa sang Kapten berada dalam situasi sekarang ini.

Ini semua bermula dari _morning practice_ mereka

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Di mana Tetsuya?" sang Kapten basket Teikou langsung sadar akan ketidakhadiran sang Pemain bayangan, karena dia memang memiliki perasaan kepada sang bayangan sejauh yang dia ingat._

 _Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu, karena Akashi Seijuurou masternya dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun, Bukan berarti dia hanya berdiri saja saat orang lain mengincar properti kesayangannya. Akashi Seijuurou tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Kuroko selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sinting bernafsu yang tidak pantas untuk si Tealhead. Mengapa menurutmu dia selalu membawa gunting dengannya?._

 _Lagipula mereka tidak akan mungkin menang melawan sang Emperor. Permainan untuk memenangkan hati Tetsuya telah mencapai konklusi dan tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya, setelah dia selamat dari cobaan terberat yang akan menghadang._

 _"_ _Maaf aku terlambat" Kuroko Tetsuya menyuarakan kedatangannya_

 _"_ _Karena ini pertama kalinya kamu terlambat, aku akan membebaskanmu. Tetapi tidak untuk lain kali"_

 _"_ _Baik, Seijuurou-kun"_

 _Akashi Seijuurou dan semua yang berada di dalam gym menatapnya dengan shock, tidak percaya, heran dan takjub._

 _"_ _Apakah kamu baru saja memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou yang mampu mengendalikan diri walaupun dia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kemerahan yang muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Tetsuya memanggil namanya terasa pas dan nyaman._

 _"_ _Benar, aku menyebutnya Seijuurou-kun"_

 _Damnit, jantung Akashi berdetak sangat kencang sekarang._

 _"_ _Mengapa kamu melakukan ini Tetsuya?"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukan alasannya" Kuroko membungkuk lalu berjalan ke arah Aomine Daiki yang masih melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik kepada si Pemain bayangan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _"_ _Tetsu, aku cahayamu kan, aku harus tahu semuanya."_

 _"_ _Kamu bukan ibuku Aomine-kun"_

 _"_ _Kurokochii, panggil aku Ryota juga!"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan pernah terjadi Kise-kun" seperti biasa si Blonde di tolak mentah-mentah oleh si Tealhead._

 _"_ _Kurochin... Akachin.."_

 _Murasakibara sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli karena dia sibuk dengan makanannya._

 _"_ _Oha-Asa mengatakan Aquarius dan Sagitarius akan memiliki hari yang menyenangkan hari ini, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi, bukan berarti aku tertarik" ucap Midorima yang menggunakan dasi berwarna hitam polkadot di seragamnya sebagai lucky item hari ini._

 _Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou masih terdiam mematung di posisinya._

 **End of flashback**

"Seijuurou-kun memikirkan sesuatu?, serius sekali" suara itu terdengar lagi saat Akashi berada dalam keadan yang sulit.

Dengan mudahnya dia menyebut nama kecil Akashi, semudah dia menghembuskan nafas. Dan lagi terdengar seperti melodi yang sangat indah di telinga Akashi.

Tidakkah Tetsuya sadar seberapa besar efek yang di timbulkan terhadap si Redhead hanya dengan menyebut nama kecilnya?.

"Seijuurou-kun" bagi orang lain mungkin suara yang keluar dari si Pemain bayangan itu terkesan monoton tanpa nada, namun bagi Akashi Seijuurou panggilan tersebut terdengar berkilauan, penuh perasaan, dan sarat akan sensualitas.

" Bisakah kamu menghentikan itu?" Akashi sengaja meletakkan handuk di atas kepalanya demi menutupi wajah tampannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekali lagi menjalari kedua belah pipinya. Mengapa hanya dengan Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan aliran darahnya menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini? Mungkin karena dia adalah Tetsuya.

"Itu apa Seijuurou-kun?"

" Kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Ah..." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti

Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega. Sesuka apapun dia mendengarkan Tetsuya memanggil nama kecilnya, sang Kapten sedikit takut jika dia mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kepercayaan Tetsuya kepadanya hancur. Dan di benci oleh Tetsuya adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin Seijuurou-kun"

Akashi mengerang, ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

" Aku bersumpah Tetsuya, jika sekali lagi aku mendengar kamu menyebut nama kecilku, aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol diriku "

"Tapi aku suka memanggil Seijuurou-kun dengan namaya, ini terasa nyaman"

Mata si Redhead sedikit melebar saat di hantam kenyataan apakah Tetsuya suka memanggil nama kecilnya? Akashi benar-benar tidak akan bisa berhenti sekarang. Hanya sekali lagi, persetan dengan pengendalian diri, hanya sekali lagi...

"Ada apa Seiju..."

Mata Kuroko melebar dan untuk pertama kalinya mata itu memancarkan berbagai macam emosi. Saat Akashi tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya dengan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mengklaim lebih si Pemain bayangan yang seperti dugaannya terasa manis dan dia mulai kecanduan.

Kuroko yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba tersebut tetap tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, sampai tangannya, yang seperti auto pilot, berangsur-angsur menuju kepala Akashi, menekan kepala tersebut untuk lebih mendekat lagi sebelum dia memberi respon terhadap ciuman tersebut.

Akashi menyunggingkan seringaian kemenangannya dalam ciuman dan dengan hati-hati mendorong Kuroko tanpa melepas pangutan mereka menuju dinding dan memperdalam ciuman itu, meminta Kuroko untuk membuka mulutnya memberikan akses penuh pada sang Kapten untuk menjelajahi mulutnya.

Akashi memperdalam ciumannya, dia merasakan sesuatu dari Kuroko, seolah-olah dia menikmati ciuman ini sebanyak dirinya menikmati dan tersirat berbagai emosi dari si Pemain bayangan nafsu, keinginan dan rasa cinta yang besar.

Akashi tidak bisa berhenti berharap semoga perasaannya ini tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, tetapi dia berterima kasih karena mereka berdua seorang atlit. Atau mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan bertahan lama.

Walaupun untuk Akashi dia menginginkan lebih.

" Untuk apa itu?" tanya Kuroko masih dengan suaranya yang terkesan monoton tanpa nada, namun sedikit kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi putih pucatnya. Akashi tidak berniat menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang berkilat jenaka.

" Sudahku bilang padamu kalau aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu jika kamu tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Ah... berarti Akashi-kun tidak suka saat aku memanggil nama kecilmu makanya kamu menghentikanku"

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan sang Kapten, berfikir bahwa ia menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan perasaan khawatir dan bersalah, lihat? Inilah yang ingin dia hindari, Kuroko salah memahami arti dari tindakannya.

" Tidak Tetsuya, ku mohon dengarkan aku..."

" Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun Akashi-kun. Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu lagi. Maafkan aku yang menyusahkanmu."

" Tidak Tetsuya kamu salah," dengan perlahan Akashi menengadahkan dagu Kuroko, sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan langsung. " Aku menyukainya ketika kamu menyebut nama kecilku. Aku suka bagaimana ia terdengar di telingaku, terasa pas dan terdengar seperti melodi yang sangat indah. Nada itu, aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkannya lagi dan lagi"

" Lalu kenapa kamu ingin aku berhenti?"

"Itu karena setiap kali kamu menyebut namaku, terdengar sangat indah membuatku sulit untuk tidak menarikmu dan mengklaim bibirmu. Kamu tak tahu berapa banyak aku harus mengontrol diriku tapi saat kamu mengatakan kamu suka menyebut nama kecilku saat itulah aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Kuroko memerah saat menyadari perkataan Akashi. " Tunggu, apakah itu artinya Akashi-kun menyukaiku?"

Akashi tertawa kecil " sepertinya kamu salah mengerti Tetsuya, aku tidak hanya menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudak berapa lama dan bisakah kamu kembali memanggil dengan nama kecilku? Aku rasa aku sudah mulai merindukannya"

Kuroko tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Akashi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh telinga sang Kapten.

" Hmm... apa yang kamu katakan?"

" aku bilang aku juga mencintai Seijuurou-kun dan aku suka menyebut nama kecilnya" bibir itupun melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah kurva saat mendengar pengakuan dari si Tealhead.

" Kamu tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku sekarang" kata Akashi sambil mencium dahi Kuroko.

" Aku juga senang" Kuroko tersenyum puas, dia sudah lama memiliki perasaan terhadap sang Kapten, dan mengetahui bahwa Akashi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama membuat semuanya terasa begitu sempurna.

" Siapa yang memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

" Momoi-san, katanya ini akan bekerja. Ku rasa dia benar."

Akashi tersenyum " sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti"

Dia menunduk untuk mengklaim sepasang bibir yang menunggu itu sekali lagi.

Momoi Satsuki tersenyum senang saat menonton adegan tersebut di pojokan. Rencananya berhasil, dia menyadari pandangan dan tatapan sekilas yang mereka layangkan satu sama lain. Sudah jelas kalau mereka berdua saing menyukai satu sama lain, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengambil langkah duluan. Bisa di bilang Satsuki menjadi tak sabaran akan kurangnya kemajuan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk sedikit ikut campur.

Senyum kemenangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian nakal ketika si _Blonde Copy Cat_ lewat di hadapannya.

"Hey, Ki-chan"

" Momoichii"

" kau tahu? Ku rasa kamu harus mulai memanggil Dai-chan dengan nama kecilnya"

Sang model menatap manager basketnya dengan bingung saat melihat mata Satsuki berkilat penuh gemilang sampai Ryota heran jika hal seperti itu mungkin terjadi.

Jika hal ini juga bekerja, maka dia akan mencari target baru " jadi apa yang akan kamu katakan?"

"Eh?"

 **END**

Hello minna-san, saya datang dengan ff translate baru, :) semoga minna-san menyukai ff nya. Dan saya banyak mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah mau membaca, memfaforit, memfollow dan terutama bagi yang telah mereview fanfic kemarin.

Balasan bagi review ff Nameday

Aishary : terima kasih atas sarannya aishary, saya akan lebih giat lagi membaca novel terjemahan dan akan mencoba lebih giat lagi mentranslate punya orang XD, saya ngak merasa Aishary menggurui saya kok, malah saya sangat berterima kasih atas sarannya. Silahkan baca ff terjemahan yang ini, selamat menikmati, #emangmakanan. :D

Prince'ss218 : iya Momoi sama Ogiwara J

Tetsuya21 : terima kasih sudah mau baca, silahkan cari FF Nameday by Chiri-tan jika ingin membaca versi aslinya, :)

Spesial thanks to : **AkaKuro-nanodayo, Prince'ss218, deagitap, dearmyJ, fachan desu, , hikarusherizawa, wanpoko11**

Karena saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis, walau bukan cerita sendiri karena jujur saja saya bukan orang yang pandai dalam membuat cerita, saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Mohon bantuannya. J

Akhir Kata,... Review please,,,,,... ^o^


End file.
